Moonlight Lovers
by Gold Lion Queen
Summary: Two sisters join a quest with their father-figure, Bilbo Baggins , to reclaim Erebor. A dragon, hostile elves and pile of treasure is what awaits them. KilixOC and BardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I own nothing. Hobbits and dwarves are normal sized in this fic. This is my frost fanfic and love story so I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. Editing rights go to Lara.**

Chapter 1:

No one could guess they were half-sisters, unless they told them. They dress differently, they act differently and they look like their mothers rather their father. Though they represent him in personality: brave, stubborn, short-tempered and loyal.

He betrayed them, the secret leaked and a fire burnt their past into ashes. Ceraline and Reneive their mothers, pained by their father's affair killed themselves. They loved their father but they couldn't bare to stay with him anymore. On a moonlit day they ran away and luck brought them to the Shire. Bilbo ever so lonely and kind gave refugee at his home to the two broken women. They took a secret oath to always stay at his side, no matter what.

"Don't tell me you're day dreaming, again. We're meant to be getting Bilbo a birthday present. Can you at least stay focused for that Dewni?" Lara scolded.

"It's not like you do any hard work," Dewni replied

"True, but you're the responsible one."

Dewni smiled and rolled her eyes.

Dewni had bronze skin in comparison to Lara's milky pale. Brown eyes to blue.

Straight, raven locks to bright red curls.

Hobbits other than Bilbo, loathed them since they don't dress like ladies. They preferred to wear black leather pants and boots. Dewni usually wore a deep blue, shoulder-less, long sleeved shirt and her hair in a ponytail, Lara likes extra-baggy, green, short sleeved shirts and a casual bun for her fiery hair.

As they made their way back to Bag-end, the sky was dark and unusually loud noises echoed outside the round door. Sparing each other a glance, they cautiously stepped inside.

Dewni's eyes widened and she ducked as a tomato sailed past her head. Lara burst into a seizure of laughter at this until Dewni's deadly glare found her.

"Dewni, Lara, we have some unexpected guests, I hope you don't mind," Bilbo started as he made his way towards them.

"Who?" Dewni demanded as she stepped in to the dining room. At that moment, a man with long, brown hair and brown eyes bumped into her, accidentally pouring his ale down her shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dewni's eyes burned with fury as the young man slowly took a step back. She opened her mouth, hesitated, closed it and took a few deep breaths. She gave him one last glare before storming off.

Lara burst into laughter once again before pursuing after Dewni. 'So much for a sweet, caring sister,' Dewni thought but she really wouldn't expect Lara to react any differently.

When they came back (Dewni with a new, similar shirt), there were 14 strange men seated around the dining table. Their eyes immediately went to the man on the head of the table.

He had a majestic, serious and powerful aura to him. It was quite clear he had suffered much or he's just naturally like that. To his right sat a wizened, old man dressed in grey with a pointy hat. Bilbo stood awkwardly between them, holding out a candle.

Dewni's eyes wandered around, noticing the strange looking men. There was something about them, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After a minute, thunder struck her brain. Her eyes bulged and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Dwarves," came a soft whisper from her lips.

She glanced at Lara who was giving her a 'you-took-that-long-to-figure-it-out' look.

"What gave it away?," the dwarf who had bumped into her retorted.

"The beards, though I suppose that you can't count as a dwarf since you don't have a beard."

"Like how you can hardly count as a woman since you're so hideous."

They produced daggers from their eyes at each other and it was obvious that they would kill each other the first chance they got. Lara smirked and the blonde dwarf next to the beardless one smiled slightly.

The old man coughed slightly to capture their attention.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey," he smiled gently.

"His name is Gandalf the Grey? Unfortunate guy, I bet he hates his mother," Lara whispered as Dewni choked on her laughter. Gandalf apparently heard this comment as his smile faded and gave Lara a stern look. She smiled sweetly in return. However he continued as if he didn't hear anything offending his name.

"I am a wizard. This is Thorin Oakenshield, the king of Erebor," he gestured to the dwarf at the head of the table. Thorin tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. "This is Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili and Kili," he waved his hand at each dwarf when he spoke their names. "A dragon named Smaug The Terrible has taken over their city. We are going to take it back."

"What are you doing here, though? I'm pretty sure Shire is nowhere near Erebor," Lara suspiciously questioned.

"We need a burglar," at this he gave Bilbo a meaningful stare. Lara and Dewni understood the stare and exchanged incredulous looks.

"Bilbo a BURGLAR? That is utterly ridiculous! He's never stolen a thing in his life," Dewni laughed.

"Hobbits are light on their feet and their scent is something Smaug has never experienced, giving us a distinct advantage," the old wizard explained.

Balin, the wise dwarf handed Bilbo a very complicated contract. Bilbo anxiously paced as he read it aloud, occasionally pausing to voice his opinion.

"What about us? What are we meant to do without Bilbo?" Dewni worried.

"Can't you survive without him? So much for independency," Kili couldn't miss a chance to lower her self-esteem and anger her.

"They could come with us. Bilbo told me about you two. I know that these young women can fight, heal and cook," Gandalf informed them.

Dewni was about to say something back when Bilbo fainted. The girls rushed to his side to make sure he was okay. After a hot chocolate and a talk from Gandalf, Bilbo decided he needed to rest. Lara and Dewni changed into their night clothes and lay on their beds. Deep, melodic voices reached their bedroom.

"Lara, do you think we should go?"

"I would like to, I miss traveling. Remember the times when it was just us two, running wild everywhere we went? Despite the danger, I would like to see a dragon."

"I know what you mean. I miss it too. The only problem I have is HIM."

"Well, you could ACCIDENTALLY kill him or have the pleasure of seeing him dying a horrible death."

Laughter rang in their bedroom.

"Now I definitely wanna go. Goodnight Lara."

"Night Dewni. Don't expect me to me as nice to you in the morning," she yawned.

Dewni softly chuckled before her eyes closed and darkness overtook her brain, faintly echoing of a tale about a misty mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sunlight burned Lara's eyes. She moaned and tossed over but the light still pierced her eyes. She moaned again and fluttered open her eyes. Dewni was lucky, the sun didn't disrupt her sleep on her side of the room. Irritated by her misfortune, she grabbed her pillow and attacked her half-sister.

Squealing, Dewni grabbed her own pillow and launched a pillow war. Walls of feathers hit their faces and muffled their laughter. After beating each other up they headed for breakfast to see Bilbo gazing thoughtfully at the contract. He lifted his head to look at them, his eyes had a strange look to it.

Before they knew it, they were racing down the hill with heavy packs on their backs. They ran and ran and ran until they caught up with the dwarves.

"Welcome Bilbo... sorry I never got your names, my dears," Balin smiled after Bilbo handed him the contract.

"That's because we never gave it. My name is Lara and this is my half-sister Dewni."

"How can she be your sister or well, your half-sister? You don't look anything alike!" Kili exclaimed.

"It's none of your business on our family relations. Besides, you look nothing like your brother," Dewni answered calmly for Lara.

"Welcome Bilbo, Lara and Dewni, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin cut in before they argued yet again.

"Bilbo can have the spare horse. Kili and Fili shall take the girls," Thorin spoke for the first time since their arrival.

"I'll go with Fili, you go with Kili," Dewni quickly decided.

"I told you I wasn't gonna be nice to you this morning. I'm going with Fili," with that Lara mounted on Fili's horse.

Gritting her teeth, Dewni climbed on Kili's horse. Taking care to put as much as distance between them, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. She had a feeling that this trip was gonna be tiring.

Until they made camp, Dewni and Kili didn't say a word to anyone but Lara and Fili chatted away like old friends and soon he knew their life story. Dewni bugged him until Fili promised not to tell Kili. They made a fire in a half-cave and set out their sleeping mats.

Dewni sat right to the fire, next to her Lara, then Fili and finally Kili. Lara and Fili ignored their siblings, chatting away happily. It was not until the orcs were heard did Kili have some fun.

"What was that?" Bilbo referred to the howling noise, in the distance.

"Orcs. They come out at night, prowling for prey. They kill without hesitation, they constantly crave for blood. If they can't find anything to hunt, they'll kill their own kind. They are creatures of darkness, creatures of the dark lord. Quick and silent they'll slit your throat," Kili's eerie, deep and dramatic voice filled the girls and hobbit with fear. Kili and Fili snickered at their faces, Kili especially taking joy in scaring Dewni.

"You think it's funny do you? A night raid by orcs is nothing to make fun of," Thorin reprimanded his nephew.

"I didn't mean anything by it," a guilty look crossed his face.

"Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin moved to stand at the edge of the cliff, gazing at the distance.

Kili scowled and raised his eyes to meet Dewni's smirk. His scowl deepened as  
he threw a stick into to fire. Balin approached the young members of their quest.

"Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs," Balin began Thorin's life story. They listened with deep attention, amazed at the tragic tale. It was as if they could see what happened, feel Thorin and Balin's emotions. The dwarves now stood to greet their king, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"If it were possible, I would be joyed to call you my king," Dewni spoke gently. Thorin gave her a soft smile and walked off. This stunned everyone; Thorin hardly ever smiled.

Dewni slowly approached Lara, she knew she was gonna get in trouble for saying this but she couldn't help herself.

"So, you and Fili have been spending a lot of time together," Dewni's suggestive tones didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes we have, you're not jealous are you?"

"Jealous, no. Suspicious, yes."

"Honestly? I've never fallen in love Dewni. Even though Fili's great, I don't have romantic feelings for him. We're just friends, who're tired of their siblings fighting and besides we're too cool for you two."

"Sure, you are," the sarcastic statement companied a roll of eyes.

"I'm glad you agree," Lara grinned before failing asleep.

As much as she tried, Dewni couldn't fall asleep. She talked with Bilbo for an hour before he dozed off as well. She walked to where Thorin stood earlier in the night.

A large, silver moon graced the sky, it's twinkling companions clustered around it. She remembered a night like this, one of the sweetest memories she has. Her eyes greedily grasped at the beauty of the night sky and a soft smile danced on her face. How she longed to dance. Giving a soft, happy sigh she hummed softly and swayed to the cold wind. Unaware, that a pair of eyes took in every movement. She hugged herself as she almost re-lived her best memory, grinning widely she climbed into her sleeping bag. She gave the sky one last, longing glance before her consciousness gave away.

They rose early, setting out before the sun was awake. The women of the company made sure to complain as much as possible since they hated early mornings. After another day of riding, Dewni considered throwing herself off the horse, forcing the others to stop to attend to her. Lara was happy as ever, telling all the embarrassing stories of Dewni she could remember. Lara particularly favoured Kili in her audience as he made snide remarks and was sure to let out harsh laughter.

They rode up a hill bearing a demolished house, Gandalf and Thorin could be seen talking heatedly while the dwarves set camp and the girls prepared to cook. They rose their heads to Gandalf's heated words as he stormed off. The dwarves didn't seem to be too bothered by this but Bilbo, Dewni and Lara grew concerned as the sun set and Gandalf yet had to return.

"Here, take this to the lads will you," Bofur thrust two bowls of soup at Dewni, turning his question into an order.

"Give it to Lara, it's not a good idea to let me go near Kili."

"No, give it to Bilbo. We've been going lots of work and he's done nothing."

"Excuse me, Lara but I did the cooking with Dewni's assistance. All you've done is hand out bowls, far less than what Dewni and I did," Bilbo defended himself.

"If you take the bowls, I'll do the dishes," Lara tempted.

"You'll do both."

"No, I won't."

"Oh just shut up, I'll do it," Dewni snapped. Taking care to show off her colourful vocabulary, she marched down to the horses.

"You're pouting," Lara called after her.

"SHUT UP!"

Fuming, she slammed the bowls against Fili and Kili's chests. They didn't pay her any attention, they stared at the horses as if they've seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Dewni immediately transferred from anger to worry.

"We had 14 horses, now there's 12," Kili answered her, "We only had one simple job, guard the horses and we manage to mess that up."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"No, there's just these huge uprooted trees. Nothing to worry about."

"We should tell Thorin," she moved to walk back.

"No. We can handle this on our own," Fili spoke for the first time.

"That's absurd. Something strong, obviously did this," she waved to the fallen trees." We need to get help."

"Dewni, I hate to do this to you but unless you help us, I'll tell Kili your greatest fear and my brother will not hesitate to use it against you."

"Like you do? You PROMISED me that you wouldn't tell him anything."

"That was to your life story, nothing about your fears."

"What do you want me to do?" she was really hating these brothers.

Just as they were about to speak, a tremendous troll, carrying two more horses stomped past them, complaining about mutton. The boys quickly followed, dragging Dewni with them. Three trolls were seated around a fire, two preparing a stew while the third secured the horses.

"So hanging around Bilbo so much, must've given you some sneaky skills," Kili suggested.

"No! You can't actually consider it, can you? These are trolls, you can't do that to me!"

"You'll be fine, we'll be right behind you," Kili pushed her forward before running off with Fili.

"Middle-Earth will have a better chance of surviving without those two," she mumbled to herself. She turned around but then remembered Fili's threat. 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this,' she thought to herself.

Ducking low, she crept around the glade to the corner where the horses were captured. She lightly fingered the rope, looking around for something sharp to cut it with.

A long, curved knife hanged from the troll's belt. She really didn't wanna go where the already pungent scent was worse. She grasped the hilt of the knife, just about to pull it from it'd sheath when a giant,rough, rhino skin like wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her up.

"Look at this, a girl," the troll named Tom. "he was trying to steal my knife, a horrible thief she is."

"Now what would a little girl like you want in a forest like this?" The chef troll: Bert, questioned her. "Not gonna answer eh? Well then, we'll slowly cook you until you do."

"Let her go!" Kili burst from a nearby bush, sword ready at hand.

"Who's gonna make me? You?" Bert laughed.

"I said let her go!"

"If you say so."

Dewni was thrown into the air, eyes widened in fear. Kili quickly dropped his sword and caught her, her body weight nailing them both to the ground. She lifted her head to look down on him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She quickly scrambled off, still blushing.

Dwarves burst into the clearing, attacking the trolls in a perfect harmony. Lara rushed towards her sister, pulling at her hand to take them to safety. They paused their escape attempt when they heard silence and a cry of 'Bilbo'. They turned around to see the trolls holding Bilbo like a rag doll, threatening to tear him apart. He must've tried to free the horses while they were fighting. To their surprise the dwarves dropped their weapons.

They were tied in a sacks and dumped in a corner, half the dwarves were being slow-cooked over the fire. That's when Bilbo revealed his ingenuity.

"You are making a big mistake, " Bilbo announced.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits," Dori exclaimed.

"You're not cooking them properly, I know the secret to cooking dwarf," Bilbo continued.

"Well, what is it then?" Bert grunted.

"You have to... skin them first," Bilbo's 'secret' caused a riot among the dwarves."Yes you do, they're filled with parasites. Humongous, squirmy parasites."

"What about the humans? Do they have parasites?" Bert demanded.

Dewni and Lara froze, staring at Bilbo with frightened eyes.

"No they... are carrying the dwarves babies who are also infected with parasites."

"We don't have parasites! They're not with our babies!" the dwarves called out.

Dewni rolled her eyes and kicked Kili, giving him an 'are-you-honestly-so-dumb-that-you-can't-see-he's- trying-to-trick-the-trolls' look. Soon enough, they were bragging about the size of their parasites.

"What do you want us to do, let them all go?" Bert narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you could," Bilbo spluttered and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's trying to trick us!" just after Bert announced this to his fellow trolls a deep melodious voice rang out.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The boulder blocking the sun, cracked letting the gold light pour on the glade. The trolls tried to move but their ghastly skin slowly transferred into rock. Their faces lit up with joy at the sight of their rescuer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gandalf helped the dwarves down and out of the sacks.

"These trolls couldn't have travelled in daylight, there must be a cave nearby," Thorin announced before searching for the mentioned cave.

The tunnel-like cave hoarded many treasures, the dwarves made a 'long-term deposit' by burying a chest of gold. What caught Lara and Dewni's attention was the huge pile of elven swords. Gandalf and Thorin had already picked the ones they fancied.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a way to protect ourselves, and they are elven," Dewni mentioned to Lara.

Dewni picked a light short-sword that could bring a heavy blow and a small dagger in her boot. Lara took a similar broadsword and two sai.

As Dewni was leaving she found a small, pearl moon necklace on a gold chain with small blue stones embedded into the pearl full moon as it's craters. It seemed perfect for her. Gently she picked it up and placed it around her neck.

The cave led to another forest, greener and filled with more trees. Seeing Lara next to Fili and Kili, she made her way over there.

"Lara, I'm going to practise with my new sword and I need someone to practise with. Are you getting my hints?" Dewni gave not-so subtle clues.

"Just a minute, Fili's gonna teach me how to smoke," Lara reached for Fili's pipe.

"You're gonna smoke! Lara, you know how our mothers felt about that."

"I know Dewni! But they're dead! We have to stop living in their shadow."

"At least, she's not a wimp. I guess we know who the rebel in family is," Kili sneered.

"Are you calling me a wimp?" Dewni raised her eyebrow."Give me the pipe!"

Kili smirked smugly as he prepared his pipe and handed into her. "Just breathe and let it out," he advised.

Dewni cautiously brought the pipe to her lips and took a breath, her lungs immediately filled with smoke and she fell into a coughing fit. Laughter rang around her ears, blushing she quickly left.

She hated herself for being such a fool, for falling for his trick. She drew her sword and cut off a branch as if it were soft butter.

"You have serious anger issues, you know?" a voice behind her teased.

"What do you want?" she didn't turn around to greet him.

"To apologise."

"Did I hear right?" she finally spun around, to face him.

"It was a bit nasty to embarrass you like that."

"It was."

They stood awkwardly, shuffling their feet and rubbing their hands.

"Why do you like the moon so much?" Kili attempted to re-start the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Your necklace and that night when you stood on the cliff, staring at the moon. You looked really happy," he faltered when he saw her expression.

"You were spying on me?" her voice steely calm and her face blank.

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't sleep and you were really obvious."

"Leave."

"You can't tell me what to do," he narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she stepped forwards.

"Maybe it's because I like irritating you," he stepped closer so their faces were inches away, they gazed defiantly at each other.

Without thinking Kili smashed his lips on hers, pinning her against the tree. She found herself responding fiercely as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't a kiss of love or passion, it was a battle to see who's the dominant. Things quickly escalated when he tugged at her blue shirt.

"Stop," she moaned. He didn't listen, continuing to demand more of her.

"I said STOP!" she pushed him off her. He looked at her for a while and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand.

"This means nothing, it was just the heat of the moment," he mumbled and walked off.

He left her in a blaze of tears and anger. Why'd she kiss him back? Why didn't she stop him sooner? How could he leave her like this? She fixed her hair and re-adjusted her shirt. No, she wasn't gonna cry for him.

After a few minutes after Kili left, Lara trudged up to her.

"Hey, I saw Kili coming back looking scarily angry. What happened?

"Nothing, just the usual. We got into another argument."

"Liar."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Can we practise?"

"If you say so."

They started off easy, practising strokes and strikes but soon it turned into a serious duel between the sisters. They hacked at each other until their bodies were drenched in sweat and limbs were close to falling off.

"Feeling better?," Lara asked her sister as they made their way down to the others.

"Much better."

As they walked down, they saw an old, short man, dressed in brown with bird poop on his head and hat. He seemed very familiar to Lara. She pondered about it until her memory provided her an answer.

"Radagast the Brown. Gandalf mentioned him one day when we were riding but you were too busy sulking to pay attention," Lara laughed.

"What's he doing here?"

"Why do you expect me to know?"

"You seem know quite a bit about him already."

"But I don't, so let's go find out. We can ask Fili," she strode up it him.

"Because Fili knows everything," she muttered darkly, reluctantly following her sister.

A sudden howling noise was heard and Dewni's body was crushed by a monstrous wolf, as she struggled to reach for her sword an arrow pierced it's eye. It fell limp on her body. She managed to struggle out, she looked shakily at Kili, who shot the arrow. She nodded her head in acknowledgement before another warg scout attacked, which Thorin killed this time.

They were running hard. She could hardly breathe. They were playing a game of cat and mouse, trying not to get killed by wargs. A rough hand pushed her against a ledge and covered her mouth. She struggled until she saw who it was. He carefully extracted his hands and pointed a finger upwards.

He slowly notched an arrow on his bow, moving nimbly to bring down the warg. Soon, they were running again. They were cornered and Gandalf mysteriously vanished.

Lara and Dewni stood back to back. Lara's sword decapitated the head of a wolf and just as the great beast collapsed, Dewni's sword made it's way in and out of the warg's heart.

" Quickly, you fools! In here!"

With a small glance, the sisters jumped into another cave. They made sure that everyone was ok.

" Gandalf! There's a tunnel down here. Should we follow it?"

" We have no other choice."

So as they reached the end of the tunnel, they met a breathtaking sight. Rivendell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's beauty cast her in a trance, the waterfalls and the fairy-castle like structure seemed like heaven after trolls, caves and forests. The sight alone gave her strength as she marched with her sister to The Valley Of Imladris.

Sunlight covered Rivendell and green ivy climbed it's tall gates.

"Mithrandir," greeted a dark-haired elf.

"Ah - Lindir! Where is Lord Elrond? I must speak with him," Gandalf expressed his desire.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

At that moment, a horn sang on the morning sky of sweet victories. They turned around to see a pack of elves riding great horses. The elves made a circle around them and the leader jumped down and hugged Gandalf. They talked in elvish and Lord Elrond offered them food.

"You must be Lara," Lord Elrond kissed her hand. Lara bowed in return.

"I think he fancies you," Dewni whispered in Lara's ear. Lara recoiled in a flash and gave Lord Elrond a fake smile. He moved on to do the same with Dewni.

"Or maybe it's just how he greets women," Lara whispered just as Lord Elrond was turning away. They could've sworn they saw a small smile on his stern face.

A table laden with healthy food was presented to them while Lara was happy eating salads and things the only food that Dewni would touch were the mushrooms and cabbages. The dwarves refused to eat any green food at all.

After spending long hours, exploring Rivendell, the girls happily re-tired to their sleeping bags. The moon was out again, gleaming bright in the star-filled sky. Dewni turned on her back for a better view, her fingers tracing the patterns of her pendant.

"You never told me why you love the moon so much."

"So, we're talking now?"

"I did save your life."

He seated himself, next to her. She turned her head to gaze up at him.

"Lie down, it's more comfortable."

He did as she said, so now the both of them were gazing at the moon, bodies covered in silver.

"It was during the time that Lara and I were homeless. Our mothers found out that our father was having a secret affair with each other. They were so pained, so sad that they couldn't see the point of living anymore. One day, they set fire to themselves. Our father heard them screaming, he tried to stop it but it was too late. He became a drunk, he forgot us. We couldn't live that way anymore so we decided to run away. We crept out at night, with little money and clothes. One day, we came across a village. We made a friend there. She would bring us food everyday and take care of us. Ithil was her name, the elvish word for moon. Her parents found out and she got hurt so bad. We were forced to run again that day. We made camp by a forest, Lara fell asleep but I couldn't. The moon was larger than usual that day and the stars brighter. Then I head music, in my head or real, I don't know. I just danced underneath the stars for so long, it helped me forget the pain and bring me joy I haven't had for a long time. The moon has always been my guardian."

"I'm sorry, I haven't made things easier for you."

"It's fine, as odd as this sounds but I like fighting with you."

"I like fighting with you too."

They lied like that in comfortable silence for a long while until at last Kili stood up.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He turned his back and got ready to walk away.

"Oh, by the way Kili, this conversation never happened."

"Agreed," he smiled.

In the morning, Thorin woke them up and forced them to leave Rivendell without Gandalf.

They walked along a slim stone ledge, rain dousing them to their toes. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The ground beneath their feet threatened to crumble as stone giants battled. The ledge split in half, tearing the company, in two. They weren't dead, they couldn't be dead. No, they were safe.

Curled up in sheets in a cold cave, Lara couldn't shake off her bad feeling. It haunted her in her dreams, a terrifying face. A hideous face, covered in warts and oily skin. Chin fat that drooped on its ugly, fat body. Upon it's slimy, thin, white hair was golden crown and it leaned upon a staff with an animal skull. Just as she woke up, the ground collapsed and down they fell, into the lair of the goblin king.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They slid down a rocky tube and landed on top of each other in metal claws. Before they could untangle themselves a hoard of goblins grabbed, pulled and carried them away.

Then she saw it, the terror of Lara's dreams. If it were possible he was far more grotesque than she imagined. There he sat in the middle of the 'town' surrounded by his lesser minions.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" his voice was as horrible as his appearance.

"Dwarves and two human girls, your Malevolence," a goblin answered when none in the company replied.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice," commanded the goblin king.

Lara felt their bony, scaly hands searching her for weapons and valuables. She just wanted them to stop, she wanted to slice every head off their hideous bodies and do the world grace.

She was paralysed by fear. Goblins, how she hated them. She closed her eyes focusing out of the world and into a face.

Lara had always told Dewni, that's she's never fallen in love. It's a lie. She met him in her dreams. He's tall and handsome. He's a man unlike Dewni's crush on a certain dwarf.

Yes she knew about it, the first time when Fili mentioned how long it's been since Kili left after Dewni during the smoking accident. She saw the entire thing, how broken her sister looked after he left. How Dewni pretended she was fine. The second when they were talking about the moon. She had smiled at how Kili could apologise without saying sorry. She definitely didn't miss the little glances in between. She mentioned it to Fili who whole-heartedly agreed with her. She's always been there for her sister watching and listening.

Her lover's name is Bard. He is like Thorin, royalty unthroned because of Smaug. He is the king of Dale. She knows it's impossible, for the dreams to turn to reality. But she finds herself wishing, hoping to see his face. He's her knight in shining armour, fighting a dragon to protect her.

A huge, red dragon roaring fire. It burns down everything in sight. A small bird appears at his shoulder and whispers a few, secret words. He is brave, taking an arrow aiming it at it's chest. The tremendous beast fell to the ground, it's eyes dull and wings limp.

Next thing, Lara's in the middle of a battlefield, a sword pierced her stomach. She fell to the ground and heard Dewni calling her name. Her waking and dying thought was of Bard.

Lara opened her eyes, everyone but Dewni and Gandalf was on the ground. Dewni clutched he shoulders firmly, shaking her gently, peering at her with concerned eyes. 'Must've gotten a bit carried away, but I swear it felt so real,' Lara thought to herself.

"Lara, what happened to you?," Dewni asked.

"Nothing, I just lost focus," she answered.

"Take up your arms! Fight! FIGHT!" Gandalf cut in.

That shook everyone into action, their weapons slashing through the air, hacking at ran and slew as many goblins as they could but as they were halfway across a bridge, the king himself stood in their path. But Gandalf was not to be defeated so easily, Glamdring was unsheathed and decapitated the Goblin King. He fell to the ground , his weight taking down the bridge with them. They fell at rapid speed, miraculously surviving. The weight of the bridge and the Goblin King, crushing their bodies.

They managed to free themselves and Gandalf lead them out. Sunlight on their faces gave them energy to sprint down the hill, where they stood gasping for breath as Gandalf counted them, one by one.

"Where's Bilbo?" he questioned.

"I saw him slip away when we got captured," Bifur added.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone," Thorin pessimistic words brought down their spirits.

Bilbo stepped out behind a tree,"No he isn't." He had a soft, kind look in his eyes. " I do miss my home with my books, my warm bed and the garden. But that's the thing, you don't have a home. It was taken from you and I want to help you get it back."

A familiar howling noise broke the happiness. They looked at each other and ran once more. They ran to to the bottom, which resulted in it ending as a cliff.

"Up the trees!" Gandalf cried before grabbing a branch. Who knew than an old man could be so agile?

They towered high but Thorin could still see him. Azog the Defiler. His pale skin and wolf, making a vivid contrast against the other wargs. The wargs hacked at the trees, bringing them all down, until they all were in the same tree at the edge of the cliff. That's when Gandalf had another brilliant idea, flaming pine cones, the perfect long range weapon. But then the that tree itself fell too, until it was leaning backwards drastically, all of them hanging for their lives.

Lara saw Thorin walking towards Azog, she could see him falling, Bilbo defending him. She saw Dewni staring at the moon. Her sister did the unexpected, she smiled and let go of her branch. Lara couldn't help but scream but then heard laughter. Her sister's laughter.

Dewni was seated on the back of a giant eagle. Lara smiled herself and let go. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing against her face, her heart beating like crazy. She landed next to Dewni and screamed with delight as the eagles carried them to safety.

They landed on a large rock, shaped like a bear. There marked the place when Thorin finally accepted Bilbo.


	7. Author's Note

_**AN/ Thank you guys, for reading my story and staying with me for this long. The movies may have ended there but my story doesn't. Please leave a review to help me make it better for you guys. Thank you for the people who already did. If the story gets boring, stick to it anyway because I have an amazing ending in mine. I am currently writing Chapter 10 but I will edit and put up Chapter 7, tomorrow.**_

**_Thanks, _**

**_You-might-know-my-real-name-you-may-not-but-I'm-no t-giving-anything-away-unless-you-Sherlock-Holmes- can-figure-out-the-big-clue-in-front-of-your-eyes. _**

**_( Don't give anything away Twerp, or I just may give up on your Loki fic.)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN/ I admit, this was a bit hard to do but I will try and make it longer for the next chapter. PS. I'm not sure if they keep hay in wine cellars but just go with it.**

Chapter 7

The twigs caught in her hair, she turned to see an arrow pointed between her eyes.

"Do not think I will hesitate to kill you," warned a beautiful, dangerous voice.

She moved her eyes to the bow to the elf holding the bow. She took a sharp breath. A fallen god. That was the only explanation. He was as beautiful as a man (or elf) could be. Shoulder-length blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Under the black amour, she was sure there was lean muscle. She could feel the others behind her, readying their weapons.

"Drop the weapons or the arrow will split her skull."

More elves leaped from the trees and disarmed them and bound their hands. She noticed the elf, staring at her.

" Go ahead, I will follow behind with the female," he grasped her shoulders, pushing her slightly.

"Legolas, let one of my guards escort her. You are a prince, you must lead us," a beautiful, red-headed female elf suggested.

"I insist, Tauriel. I trust you will have everything under control but I want to make sure no one attempts to escape. The girl will be hostage."

Tauriel just smiled. Kili was raptured by Tauriel's beauty, her hair redder than a rose, eyes of the freshest green and skin like a lily. He felt his heart speed up and his palms sweating.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Legolas' blue eyes were attempting capture Dewni's but she was shyly staring at the ground. Just then her eyes lifted to meet his, a ray of sunlight made her brown eyes look surreal. He glared at her, before staring at Tauriel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her looking confused and hurt. He immediately felt bad but his anger kept him from comforting her.

They marched in a line, Tauriel at lead and Legolas and Dewni at the end with a knife at her throat.

"So you're a prince?" Dewni attempted to start conversation with the elf, trying to ignore the knife.

"My name is Legolas Thrandullion, I am the son of King Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood."

"I'm Dewni, daughter of Renevieve. The other woman is my half-sister, Lara daughter of Ceraline."

"Sisters? You don't look as if you are related."

"We get that a lot."

"You are either very brave or very idiotic," he stated.

"Excuse me?" Dewni didn't hide her surprise at that outburst.

"You are making conversation with a prince of enemy territory, who is holding a knife to your throat," he pointed out.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"You are strange."

Their conversation ended there but a new, friendship took its place.

Mirkwood was strange and unique. While Rivendell was bright and cheerful, Mirkwood was dark and gloomy. It was beautiful in its own way. The elves led them down rocky halls. It was majestic and beautifully carved. In the centre of it all was King Thranduil.

"Well, if it isn't Thorin, the king without a throne," King Thranduil bragged. "What are you doing in my kingdom?"

Silence as they stared at him defiantly.

"You wish to reclaim Erebor, don't you?" Thranduil savoured the look of surprise on Thorin's face."I'll tell you now it's hopeless, if you manage to wake the dragon, it will destroy everything everything within its sight's. All for the sake of some treasure."

"We are aware of this, that's why we have a burglar. We are willing to take a chance, instead of watching and waiting like you did when it burned down Erebor and Dale," Thorin reference to the past was filled with venom.

"I am not a coward for not risking the lives of my people for your sake," he glowered down on him, stepping threatening towards him."Take them to the dungeons, they will not endanger us all!"

Legolas stepped towards them, ready to escort them to the dungeons. He faltered a bit when he saw Dewni's pleading look, he gave her a sorrowful glance before his face went blank and accompanied then to dungeons with Tauriel since she was the captain of guards.

Before they were put behind bars, Legolas grabbed Dewni's shoulders and pulled her to the side, and whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't worry, I will find a way for you to escape," he reassured her . Relief flooded her face and she smiled slightly.

"But why? Why would you help us?"

"These are dark times and I feel that unity between the races will be the only way to overcome, if only momentarily. Besides, it would be a shame for you to rot in jail," he serious tone changing to a more playful one. Without another word, he thrust her into the cell before leaping up the stairs.

"What are you so happy about? Did your elven prince confess his love to you? How lovely of him to throw us in prison," Kili mocked her.

"Just because Tauriel doesn't spare you a glance, doesn't mean you can take it out on me! He promised me that he'll find us an escape, if you really want to know."

"Why do you trust him, so much? You've only just met him," Kili reasoned.

"Maybe it's because I like irritating you," those words brought back a flashback for Kili and Dewni.

Their eyes widened in realisation and they turned their backs to each other. The dwarves and Bilbo were confused as to why they stopped arguing so quickly, while Lara and Fili struggled to keep their faces straight.

The night wore on until it was soon near midnight. They heard a loud THUMP! With a soft moan. In a minute, Legolas scurried down, holding the prison keys in one hand.

"Do not fool yourselves into thinking that I am helping you, this is for the innocent who are in here for you," he addressed the dwarves as he swung the door open.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kili muttered dryly, ignoring Legolas' glare.

" This way, we must hurry if we want to pass unnoticed," Legolas took the lead.

Outside the dungeons, there were orcs. All in war with the elves. The woman couldn't help but stare for a while, taking on the sight of the elves, who were moving with such agility, that their bodies were a blur.

Any orc, trying to attack them would get an arrow in the head, courtesy of Legolas. But the occasional dwarf, or two would get their turn at slaughtering orcs too.

Legolas lead them to wine cellar, filled with barrels. He tossed aside some hay, to reveal their weapons. Without a word of thanks, the dwarves lunged greedily for their weapons.

"Get in there! The barrels should take you safely down the stream to Laketown. You should fare well there," Legolas quickly explained.

Dewni unsurely looked at the drop to the river.

"I promised you that I would find you a way out, now I promise you that you will be safe," he gently spoke to her.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I will ever repay you," she expressed before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. He gasped softly but a small smile appeared on his face. She creeped into the barrel, her eyes on Legolas one last time, before her body was greeted by icy water.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/ Last night I finished the last chapter and I think it's pretty good. I tried to give it a twist but I'm not sure if it worked. Will be up soon, but for now, enjoy Chapter 8. **

Chapter 8

They lost track of time while floating down the dangerous river with it's fast currents and large rocks randomly popping up. The water so cold, that Lara was close to fainting. There were close encounters when they headed straight to a rock at a rapid speed but luck, kept them safe. After what felt like an eternity, the river calmed, widened and the rocks lessened.

They got off on a rocky, river bank. Freezing, hungry and tired. On the far distance, a village seemingly sat on water, only those with keen eyes could see the wooden poles supporting the village. From the village, a long wooden bridge reached the bank, a bit of a distance from where they stood. Gentle, grey waves wet the rocky bank, making it difficult to walk.

They took a small break, the dwarves took of their heavy coats and stripped to their last layer. Lara, closed her eyes for a recap. The eagles set them on Carrock and Gandalf took them to meet Beorn, the bear lord. He advised them to go through Mirkwood, Gandalf's sudden disappearance, the enchanted lake, pBilbo killing the spider and naming his sword Sting. Her head span, overwhelmed by what happened in the last two days.

They made slow march, towards the wooden bridge. Fili, Kili and Bilbo scouted ahead, while the others lagged behind.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" Bilbo concerned about Kili.

"Nothing, just some...problems," he replied.

"Tauriel?" Bilbo guessed.

"I know, nothing can ever happen. She's an elf and I'm a dwarf. She barely looked at me."

"Don't give up hope. There's always a chance. Though I must ask, what about Dewni?"

"What about her? She's obviously pining after the elven prince," he sneered.

"I know her better than anyone except, maybe Lara. She only considers him a friend."

"Then, why'd she kiss him?"

"She kissed him on the CHEEK. In a friendly way, if she had feelings for him, she wouldn't have kissed him at all. She doesn't like showing her feelings, especially emotions like love. She likes to ignore, annoy and fight with the men she loves."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't want to have a broken heart."

Kili smiled a bit, noticing that Bilbo was watching he added, "You're right. I have a chance with Tauriel."

Bilbo just nodded and hid a secret smile. Soon after, the bridge was under their feet, they took their first step into Laketown when they were surrounded by the armed soldiers of Laketown.

"State your name and business," commanded a strange voice. Soft and husky yet powerful and deep. Lara caught a glimpse of the man who spoke and she let out a sharp gasp, hands to her mouth and eyes wide. There he was, dressed in raggedy clothes but still so handsome. Shoulder-length, raven, wavy hair and a small goatee and moustache. Eyes of pure black that added to his rugged handsomeness. His eyes moved to Lara and narrowed slightly, at the sight of her. They stared at each other for so long, as if they've seen a ghost. She could feel shivers travelling down her spine, from his mere gaze.

"Bard," Lara gave a breathy whisper.

"Lara?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Have you two met before?" Dewni looked suspiciously at her older sister.

"No, we've never met," Lara answered.

"Then how do you know each other's names?" Dewni was still suspicious.

" I'll tell you later."

This only piqued up Dewni's curiosity and suspicion as a thousand wild ideas ran around her head, none of them close to the truth.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror. We have come to reclaim Erebor."

The reaction was not what Lara expected from both Thorin and the citizens of Laketown. After all the secrecy, she never would've expected him to confess about their quest so quickly. She never would've expected for the citizens jump in joy and celebrate. Most of all, she never would've expected to see the man from her dreams. They were given good food and a warm hearth in their rooms. They ate delicious meals (mostly seafood), more than they had eaten since Beorn's house.

Dewni and Lara retired to their room but as soon as they were inside, Dewni started to hassle Lara about how she knew Bard.

"Sit down, it's gonna be shocking," Lara warned. They sat on the edges of their beds.

"I've been having dreams of Bard for years. Ever since we ran away. It's always the same. He's fighting off this monstrous dragon, then afterwords I see him on a golden throne. He's the king of Dale. I'm not sure how I know his name, though. I lied to you Dewni, I have been in love. In love with Bard."

Dewni said nothing, her face showed no emotion. She silently curled up in the sheets and shut her eyes. Lara watched her sister, eyes filled with tears.

She got up, creeping out of the inn. She sat on the edge of the town, her legs knee-deep in cold water. The only light was her lantern. Raindrops rolled down her cheeks on a hot, dry night. The light added contrast to her fiery hair, making her look like a beautiful, sad painting.

A hand reached out of the darkness, wiping her tears. She gasped but calmed when she saw it was Bard. He pulled her into his arms as she wept into his chest. With one calloused, scarred hand he lifted her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She calmed and gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Lara woke up in her bed, her mind went straight to last night, wondering if it was a dream or not. Dewni woke up, silently and cleared her throat shaking Lara from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I reacted stupidly. I was just angry at you for lying to me," Dewni admitted looking ashamed.

"It's alright, I should've told you. I was scared that you'd think I was crazy."

"In case you're wondering, last night did happen. I saw him come in, carrying you," Dewni smiled at Lara's shock.

"While we're on the confession path, I know everything that happened between you and Kili. I was there when he kissed you, when you told him our life story. I know everything."

First she was angry, yelling at Lara. Then hurt and betrayed and finally laughing and smiling, because now, they had no more secrets between them. They walked down to breakfast, still laughing for no reason. When they saw the dwarves faces when they came to breakfast howling like mad men, they laughed harder, a feat many thought impossible. They calmed down, with the occasional giggle, refusing to answer the dwarves on why they were laughing.

Two servants of the Master of Laketown: Helena and Gerard, served them breakfast while they waited for the Master. Forks dropped and food got stuck in their throat when the Master entered. He was hideous and disgusting, grotesque beyond words. His hair was thin and slimy, his body fat, double chin and skin a strange tone of blue. At glance, one could tell he was a sneaky, despicable human.

Thorin explained their quest to the Master while Helena and Gerard continued to serve food. The Master, agreed and gave them permission of leave but he had a wicked light in his eyes. He supplied them with food, spare clothing and weapons and soon they were ready to leave Laketown.

On their last night, Lara crept to the edge of town where she had cried, not so long ago. There he was, waiting for her. They spent a night of passionate kisses and never-ending conversation. But when the morning came, she was long gone.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dale was once a great city, filled and bustling with life and happiness. Splendid, tall towers and stone pavements, now just a pile of rubble. They gazed at it sadly, their spirits lowering but filled with motivation. They continued to climb up the Lonely Mountain, sweaty and out of breath. They climbed on and on until their legs felt like they were about to fall off. Only when they reached halfway up the mountain did Thorin allow them rest.

After her body regained its strength, Dewni got up from the spot she collapsed on. She walked down, the path with curving corners and steep rises and falls but her determination payed off. A small, slow river with cold water ran down the mountain.

She took off her boots and cautiously cast one pointed foot into the water, she shivered. It was cold but it felt great against her skin. Slowly, she cast aside her clothes and her head went under the water. Laughing, she bobbed down again, wondering how long she could stay under. She swam like a fish, diving and gliding. She took great pleasure in jumping off great rocks, that towered above the deep water. She let out her breath, under water to make bubbles and at last, she peacefully back-floated, closing her eyes and grinning to herself.

It was a long while before she headed back to the others, hair dripping and clothes half-wet from the water droplets on her skin.

"What happened to you? Your clumsy feet dropped you into a puddle of mud?" Kili joked.

She grinned, momentarily forgetting their fight, "Haha. Jealousy doesn't suit you but then again, nothing does. I've been enjoying a lovely, refreshing swim while you're still hot and sweaty."

" You've been swimming?! Well go on, tell us where it is!" the dwarves practically trampled her.

"Calm down! It's just down the path," she barely finished before they started running.

"Great, it'll be dark before they get out and I can go in," Lara complained.

"Come on, we can make dinner," she smiled sweetly at her sister. They were getting really sick of soup but it's better than nothing. The dwarves didn't take as long as they thought, to wash and Lara soon had her turn. They made a fire which slowly began to heat their frozen bodies. Like usual, the girls and Bilbo handed out the bowls.

After dinner, Fili, Kili and Bilbo went scouting, but they came back quickly, breathless and wild.

"We found it," Fili was the first to speak.

"Found what?" Thorin questioned.

"The secret entrance," Fili gave a breathy reply.

The fire was left forgotten as they rushed to the secret door. It was carved into the side of the mountain, tall and beautiful. It was dwarf-like in appearance, bulky and heavy yet with a unique sense of beauty and regality. Thorin pushed past them, seemingly taking the key to the door (the one Gandalf gave him), out of nowhere. He pressed it in, turned it once, twice, thrice. It opened slowly with a loud CLANK! It echoed on and on until at last their ears couldn't hear it anymore.

"It's time for our burglar to do his job," Thorin announced.

Bilbo looked around, took a deep breath and took a step forward. Before he got any further, two girls wrapped themselves around him.

"Be careful," Dewni whispered.

"I will."

He hugged them one last time and stood at the edge of the door. He glanced back, memorising them all and with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

They sat outside the entrance, some pacing nervously. The seconds felt like hours and the worry refused to leave them. She sighed heavily, twiddling with the dark strands of her hair. She gazed back again, to check if Bilbo returned. She sighed again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to the dark brown eyes and her heart went wild.

"He'll be fine," Kili reassured her.

She couldn't speak, she could only nod. She gave him a strangled smile before pacing again. Just as she began to slow her pacing, a thunderous roar burst from the heart of the mountain.

Red wings, tinted with gold, rose to the sky. A snarling, hot mouth burning with hunger. Poisonous yellow eyes, greedily searching for prey. The serpent of the sky, woke from it's great slumber and attacked the first thing in it's sight. The horses. The faithful companions of the dwarves, devoured by this raging beast. The first act that Smaug the Terrible committed, after leaving its golden cave. It tore at the beasts, blood dripping through its fangs.

Its hunger still not satisfied, it took off to the sky, straight to Laketown. A loud horn echoed around the town and the people scurried to get out. Screaming and crying could be heard for miles as it burned the town to ashes. It snatched up a man, attempting to escape. It slowly tore at his skin with it's claw, taking vindictive pleasure in the pain he was causing. He squirmed and squealed until his heart stopped, only then was he swallowed by the great dragon. He gave another burst of scarlet and green flames, fuelled by his hatred for the burglar. It gave a great roar, one that could shake a mountain. It was strong and thought itself invincible but everything has a weakness.

Bard the Bowman, king of the men of Esgaroth, ran towards the dragon rather away from it. His blood pumping, head clear, he barged into a burning house. Smoke filled his lungs and burned his eyes yet he kept searching. A small child sobbed in the corner. He pulled the child into his arms, almost dropping him when searing pain scarred his hand. Hissing through his teeth, he secured the child out of the house. Giving a quick examination at his bright red hand, he scooped the little boy into his arms and ran to the bridge of Laketown. He bent on one knee, expert eye on the child and after a quick judgement, Bard ran back to the city centre. His men had cleared everyone out but the dragon still lurked in the smoky skies.

He readied his famed weapon, pointing it at the faint shadow. He pulled back, his hand felt as if it were on fire again. The arrow fell to the ground, despair almost over took him, then there it was the soft beat of small wings. A small thrush landed in his shoulder, chirping into his ear. It was only because Bard was descended from the kings of old was he able to know the bird's secret message.

Picking up his bow and arrow, he steadied himself. By luck, a strong wind blew the smoke away, revealing the pearl of the sky, beaming upon the monster's body. The red-gold serpent tainted with silver, his weakness made clear to all. Bard strung the arrow, his bow ready to sing as it craved to do for so long. Closing his eyes he imagined a face, a sweet face. A pale face dotted with freckles, cerulean orbs flecked with grey and copper curls. Eyes opened as the arrow released.

A roar, loud enough to shake the earth. Fire aimed at Bard, and the wings of the great beast gave away. Bard rolled away from the spout of heat, the blood encrusted body of the dragon falling just meters away from him. The arrow still stuck out of the serpent's heart, the chink of it's armour. Breathing hard, his eyes unwillingly moved to the mountain, wondering if she was safe.

Gold. That's what they were here for. Mountains and plies of gold, rubies, diamonds, emeralds and thousands of other precious things. Now there were more treasure than they ever imagined. So dazzled, were the company that they didn't notice Bilbo slip off again.

Amidst the beauty of gold, a realisation hit Dewni. A dark, cold hole opened, tearing and freezing her heart. She made her way to the exit, deceivingly seeming casual. Everyone else would be sleeping, inside the cave, grateful for its warmth but she need to be solitary.

It was the last full moon, the last night before darkness is without enemy. She walked down the trailing path, to a small glade of topiaries. In the centre, she fell to the soft bed of leaves. Her body racking with sobs, head buried in her hands. It was over. Their quest finished, she has to leave him.

Slowly her sobs vanished, mastering herself at last. There was a slight evidence of red in her eyes, that could be easily dismissed. Patches of sterling grazed at the rich, emerald foliage. The spindling trees casting their shadows on the ground in an array of entwining patterns. Picking herself off the ground, she turned to see a mesmeric face. They gazed for a while, uttering no words, each enraptured by the other.

Reproachfully, his palm encased her soft cheek. Gently he placed his lips on hers, unlike their first, it was slow and sweet. Harmoniously their lips caressed each other, a sense of satisfaction that neither ever felt before. Time passed and their hearts felt overwhelmed. The rhythm increased and the passion slowly created an inferno. It was too much for her to handle, it overtook her brain, enhancing her senses and burning her to the brim with desire. Her hands deeply tangled in his cinnamon hair, his hands digging into her hips, endeavouring to pull her closer. Their bodies were melded into each other, hardly separate any longer. She could feel his soul, a brave warrior, carefree as the wind, passionate as fire. It called to hers, promising of great love, of the sweetest happiness, a source that will conquer all. At last as their restrain shattered, they melted into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN/ Two words: Brace yourselves. **_

Chapter 10

A sword slashed through the air, blood gushed from the wounds. From that moment, a life was torn apart. A life was ruined.

The ashes of Laketown, swirled in the air. Bard stood on top of roof, gazing forlornly at his home. The people offered to make him their king after he saved them. But he couldn't save all of them. Men, women, children and the elderly had died in the chaos of the dragon. It lied in the midst of it's destruction, like a jewel on a crown of death.

He declined. He was already the king of Dale, he doesn't need two kingdoms. But he still cared for this place, it had been his home for many years. Surely Thorin would pay for the rebuilding of Laketown and Dale? He killed the dragon, Thorin owed it to him.

Before he could ponder on this for long, a loud trumpet horn, rang through the air, shaking him out of his rumination. His eyes widened slightly, trying to take in the magnificent sight.

Elves. An army of elves. An army of elves led by King Thranduil. He quickly jumped from the roof and kneeled before the King.

" Great Elf King, what might you need in the ruins of Laketown?"

" Rise son of Dale, I merely seek justice. Justice for the both of us. We have been wronged by Thorin Oskenshield. I do not seek revenge but a simple payment. But I know he will be too stubborn to meet our demands. So we have to use other means. I do not require anything of you other than your men and yourself."

" How do you plan on getting the gold?"

" Oh, I have a burglar on the job," Thranduil smiled slyly.

He knew that this was the right thing to do. He knows about the consequences. But there were people suffering because of the trail of destruction they left behind. Thranduil first contacted him by sending a letter by a bird. He explained the scenario and what he needed to do. At first, he considered handing the letter to Thorin but began to question himself. What about the people? So, he kept in contact with Thranduil and tonight was the night that everything was about to change, for the better or worse.

He was told that they would be just a few miles off from the base of the mountain. His hand went to his pocket, fingering a golden ring and a bright blue jewel. The arkenstone.

Creeping carefully, he started running down the secret path. A path he found that led to the foundation of the mountain in just a few hours.

His breath was hitched and his body burning. He ran a few miles until he felt the need for a little break. That's how he made his journey, the pumping blood keeping his eyes awake.

At last he reached the bottom. His eyes searched for soft lights among the rough terrain. He could see them behind thousands of knolls.

He allowed himself a smile, he was at his destination.

Tents were scattered in no particular order and elves carrying weapons could be seen everywhere. There stood Thranduil, ready to welcome Bilbo. The hobbit stumbled into the campsite, hastily kneeling before the Elf King.

Thranduil placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulders and spoke", Rise Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the great deed you have done for the elves, I name you

Elf-friend."

" I was only doing what I thought right," Bilbo humbly answered.

" It's good to see that all this hasn't gone to your head. I was afraid you would end up like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," a familiar voice rang as sharp as the early morning air.

" Gandalf! What are you doing here?!"

" A war is about to start, . Dain Ironfoot is marching here, with a dwarf army to aid Thorin but we hope to talk sense to Thorin so he can stop the war before it begins."

" I knew that. Answer my question, why are YOU here?"

" Because I'm the only one he'll listen to. He won't listen to you, after he finds out you stole the arkenstone and he most definitely will not listen to Thranduil."

" Come now my friends, they will be here soon," Thranduil interrupted.

A blood red sun rose over the mountain, casting it in a crimson glow. Lara woke up to see the strangest sight. A wide grin spread across her face before she burst into laughter. One by one, almost everyone woke up and soon joined Lara in staring. Some started to laugh while others just gaped in shock, then there was Thorin who only raised an eyebrow.

The laughter finally woke the pair who were sleeping peacefully beside each other, with their hands entwined.

Dewni was the first to shoot up, followed by Kili.

" Uncle! You see...um...uh...I...um..we...uhhh."

After a very awkward conversation, they settled down for breakfast. It was only then, they noticed Bibo was missing. The sky had darkened and rain threatened to pelt. Thunder boomed and flickers of lightening could be seen in the distance. They wandered around, calling his name but nothing productive was found until Fili's sharp eyes, picked up a trail of hobbit feet, leading down a winding path.

" This way," he called out to the others before following the footprints. " What is that hobbit up to?"

After hours of tripping over roots and scrambling in mud, they stopped not quite at the base but a bit higher up, for a good view.

" The tracks lead towards those hills. What is he doing?" Fili muttered.

As if an answer to his question, a small bird perched on Thorin's shoulder, chirping happily away, into his ear. The company watched in horror as Thorin's face grew redder and redder and they could've sworn, he popped a vein.

" THAT TRAITOR! TELL THRANDUIL THAT HE WILL GET NO GOLD FROM ME!" Thorin bellowed so loud, that the bird fled in terror.

Thorin disturbingly resembled a madman, eyes wild, hair berserk and his hands tightly clutching his sword. Very unlike the calm, collected king they knew.

" Our burglar has betrayed us and joined the elves," Thorin's voice was steely calm.

Gasps of shocks and outcries echoed one another.

" They have the arkenstone and we must get it back."

" How?"

" We're going to follow the army of course," Thorin gestured to the Elf King's marching troops.

" We're going to take on an entire army? You're overestimating our fighting abilities ever so slightly," Lara voiced her opinion.

" Who says we're going to take them on ourselves? Dain Ironfoot, my second cousin is coming to our aid."

They followed his eyes, to an army of dwarves, slightly smaller than the Elf King's, making their way to a large plain. The exact same place the army of elves were tramping to.

Tension was high in the camp of the elves. Many walked back and forth, their weapons pressed close to them, shooting suspicious glances at every crack and crevice.

At last, order came from King Thranduil that they would march to meet the dwarf army at the plain near the mountain.

After a long argument with Gandalf, King Thranduil had allowed Bilbo to come with them.

When they arrived at the vast plain, Thorin and his army were already there.

" Give up, Thranduil. Give me the arkenstone, that is the only way for this war to stop," he greeted.

" You can have the arkenstone as soon as you have paid for the havoc you caused," King Thranduil greeted back.

" Heed him, cast aside your pride and cease needless bloodshed," Gandalf advised.

" So, you have joined them Gandalf. I wonder how many other allies are going to betray me."

Thorin didn't look at them but they knew his words were directed at them. Already, Dewni and Lara were faltering, wandering about their loyalties. Thorin or Bilbo? They knew they would have to make a choice soon and it made it all the more harder.

Every second felt like an hour, hearts wild and minds in conundrum. The pressure was forcing down on them, crushing their lungs. But their moment of decision was delayed.

A howling wolf drew their attention, and there on top of the hill were an army of orcs. Hundreds of them, and at the lead, a pure white wolf, the steed of Azog, the defiler. Beside, them two pure black wolves on each side, and on top of them were two humans. A male and and a female, they seemed strangely familiar.

" Helena and Gerard," Dewni gasped.

" Who?" Lara questioned.

" The servants at Laketown. They must've been on the orc's side," she answered.

Thorin glanced at Thranduil, a mutual understanding flickering between them.

" We fight together in this war. This war only," Thorin addressed Thranduil, who simply nodded his head.

Together they turned to meet the wave of bloodthirsty orcs.

Metal clashes against metal, one wrong move and their lives would be over. Already, the air stank of the putrid stench of dead bodies and sweat. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, but rain still did not pour.

Lara was engaged with an orc. He had a huge gash down his left eye, thanks to her, but he still kept trying to hack off her limbs. He slashed repeatedly, she bided her time, waiting till he raised his sword, in an arch, to stab her. Too slow, her sword already made its way through his unguarded stomach before moving on to fight another orc.

One made a swing at her head, cutting off a piece of her hair.

" Hey! Believe it or not, I like my hair," she growled before killing him.

Dewni, who was close by, almost burst out laughing at Lara's comment. Her momentary distraction, nearly cost her life.

A sword aimed for her waist only left a small cut on her stomach. It would've separated her in two, if she hadn't bent backwards, her ponytail grazing the ground. Since she had the shorter sword, she moved in closer dodging and blocking the attacks until her sword pierced his throat.

Another attack came to her side, she lurched out of the way but the sudden movement made her wound, open wider. She gasped in pain, her blurry eyes clearing just enough to see the sword coming at her. She hindered the strike but the sword was knocked out of her hand.

Another blow was aimed, to split her skull in half but she rolled to the side, grabbing her sword, and thrusting it up into the orc's stomach, still in her kneeling position.

" Why do orcs try to split me in half so much?" she muttered to herself.

Everything was going well for them; they weren't harmed too bad, their friends were safe, they were winning, Thorin was defeating Azog.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Thorin mercilessly pounding Azog to the ground. He was just about to eradicate Azog when he, for his last act, pulled out a dagger and drove it deep into Thorin's right shoulder. Screaming from fury and pain, Thorin decollated him, just as he fell onto his knees and onto the ground.

Everything slowed down, Fili and Kili jumped in front of him, ready to defend their uncle but they were surrounded by orcs. Dewni's body was paralysed as she watched Gerard, push past the orcs, quickly moving his spear in and out of Fili's heart. She watched Kili scream and face Gerard but Gerard lodged his spear, right above his heart.

The sight of Kili plummeting shook her out of her stupor. She screamed, her heart wrenching with pain. She ran to him, she heard Lara calling her name but she ignored her. Blinded by fury, she massacred the orcs. Taking pleasure in slowly, filling the weapon-less Gerard with pain, until his body was limp.

She fell to his side, her face flooded with tears. He smiled gently, his eyes full of love and pain. He placed his hand on her cheek, remembering her warmth. She gripped his hand with both of hers, her eyes pleading. He smiled one last time, his eyes open but they couldn't see her.

" DEWNI!"

Her head shot up, a tip of a sword, close to her face. A body was the only thing stopping the sword from harming her. The body of her sister. The sword was drawn out and blue eyes met here for a second, before permanently falling asleep.

It was too much, the people closest to her, taken away in one day. Her eyes met her sister's murderer's. Helena. Her cold brown eyes and cruel smile, mocking her.

She grabbed her sword and stood up.

" Why? Why did you join them?" her voice shook.

" Dark times are coming, I didn't want to be on the losing side," she answered. " You killed my husband, it's only fair that I take your sister."

" Your husband?"

" Yes. Gerard," her face contorted with pain and she lunged straight for Dewni. She simply side stepped and drove her sword into Helena's back.

" Guess what? You joined the losing side," she whispered venomouslym in Helena's ear before she drew her sword out of Helena's body.

The war was over. The pain was not. It took all her strength not to cry at the funeral. Thorin, was to be buried amongst his ancestors, Fili and Kili with him. Even though Lara, was not a dwarf, she was to join them there. Thorin was buried with arkenstone and his sword.

Before Kili was entombed, she took of her moon necklace, which she had grown to love dearly and placed it on his heart. He would always have piece of her, even with death.

Dain Ironfoot was the new king of Erebor and Bard of Dale. Bard spent months in depression, grieving over Lara. Dewni offered him Lara's share of gold, he refused at first but she insisted. He rebuilt Dale and Laketown and after many years, he fell in love again.

Bilbo gave his share to Thranduil, who claimed that Thorin would be honoured by the elves. Bilbo and Dewni moved back to the Shire, using her share of gold to leave a luxurious life. But it wasn't a happy one. Not for her.

Every night she cried to sleep and in the morning she would wake up, expecting a pillow to attack her. Then she would remember and cry again. Years passed and she never improved.

One morning Bilbo woke to find a beautifully carved pipe on the dining table. A note beside it read:

' We bought this for your birthday. But, that night made us forget. I'm sorry you have to know this way but it hurts too much. Lord Elrond promised me a way to make it stop. You were an amazing father to me. I love you.

Love,

Dewni'

His eyes pricked with tears and he stared out into the distance. To his surprise, he smiled. He knew that this would be his favourite pipe.

She climbed up the spindling stairs, her white dress trailing behind her. She came into beautiful chamber with a domed roof and columns. In the centre was a large, glass coffin. An enchanted coffin. She opened the lid and laid down.

She moved her hands to close the lid, and then placed them on her stomach. She tilted her head, the silvery moonlight on her face. She smiled softly. She closed her eyes and slipped into dreams. Dreams of her family, her friends and her sister.

Dreams of her moonlight lover.


	12. To Lara

_This to my dear friend, Lara._

_This story would never be so good if it wasn't for her, I never would've finished it. When I got tired of writing, she pushed me, forcing me out of my writer's block._

_She dedicated her own time, to edit this story and she was the one who supported me. She convinced me to write down my dreams, and my dreams turned into Moonlight Lovers. She did so much for me._

_I don't know what I would do without a friend like her. She's smart, kind (sometimes), loyal, talented, beautiful and a wonderful friend. The most amazing thing is, even with all these things, she's still modest. She's the most selfless person I know. She may be my second best friend but she has a good chance of being my first. _

_One last thing, one last miracle, Sherly. Just please, finish my analysis. Oh, and don't die either, I suppose._

_Love, _

_Jawn_


	13. Sequel?

_Hi guys, I've been thinking for a sequel for Moonlight Lovers. It will be DewnixLegolas but I need to know if you guys will read it. Please favourite or leave a review. Thank you._


	14. Link for Sequel

If anyone wants to read the sequel here's the link: s/9709073/1/Eternal-Lovers


End file.
